As composite and polymer materials become more widely used in military and commercial vehicles and structures, more reliable cost effective methods of fabrication and repair are required for those structures. Current needs exist for a more reliable, expedient and cost effective method of joining fiber reinforced composite components and thermoplastic polymer components. New bonding methods must be useful in manufacturing as well as amenable to expedient and effective in-the-field repair. State-of-the-art induction heating techniques can provide very fast heating and bonding rates, but exhibit poor control of bond-line temperatures achieved.